


A Warm Kiss

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [13]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, Rain, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Relationships: Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Marina | Number Seven
Series: Lorictober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 4





	A Warm Kiss

The rain feels warm against Marina’s skin. Tension eases from her shoulder and she lets go of the icy feeling she’s had since she first created ice.

She opens her eyes as Six’s warm hands rest on her shoulder. Six slowly leans forward and kisses her. It’s as warm as the rain, filled with promise of potential.


End file.
